


Orochimaru at Forever21

by wyrdheir



Category: Naruto
Genre: And the true winner, Gen, Pure Crack, Swearing, written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: Orochimaru, along with his faithful assistant Kabuto, decide to visit the infamous store. There, an unexpected event happens and a showdown occurs.And the true winner?Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this at all so this is the true form of the piece. A few details were suggested by friends. This isn't serious at all and more than likely ooc. I apologize for this.

One would have originally thought this was a dare, but this was all on his free will. The Sannin stood in front of the store, ignoring the stares and careless whispers around him. After a few moments, his feet inched towards the doors, and he was soon inside, cool air blasting around him. Inside the store was like a freezer compared to the sauna of outside.

The nearest customers around the doors paused in their rummaging, then slowly returned to their clothing racks. A nearby saleswoman approached the new customer, and greeted with a seemingly forced smile and asked if he needed anyhelp. Orochimaru's lips curled into a smile and he asked where the dress section was, which the lady pointed and left. He headed towards the direction and stopped.

What he expected to find wasn't there. Instead of regular dresses, there was a dress set out with a titty diamond. He was set on this dress; he didn't bother gazing at the other apparel. The Sannin waltzed over and took hold of the fabric. Once it was in his hands, it suddenly materialized on his body, his man nipples visible to the world.

Abruptly, an angelic whistle sounded throughout the store, and a bright light filled the section around Orochimaru, illuminating his pale skin. An army of fangirls surrounded the ninja, squealing and giggling. Boys were mingled in to the mix, seemingly adoring him.

A smile was plastered on his face, a mischevious glint in his eyes. If this dress summoned the flock of fangirls, then it might summon..yes. There he was. At the other end of the store, linked arms with that one. Kabuto. That sexy ass motherfucker, with the other sexy ass motherfucker, Sasuke. The smile widened into a grin, and he slipped through the crowd of adoring fans, and made his way to the duo.

The said duo turned at the approach of footsteps and they stilled. Shit. The "charm" didn't affect them though a blush appeared on Kabuto. Before any words could be exchanged, a crash suddenly was heard and an angry female voice sounded.

"Bitch, that is my dress!" That voice belonged to the one and only Mei. Oh shit. What only happened next is not for the feint of heart. A showdown of the century took place, with two sets of cheering fans though the dress attracted much more than the ones for Mei.

The victor? Neither.

The true winner.

Guy Sensei.


End file.
